The Blades of Bane
"Five blades of glory, five blades of destruction." In the Dawn War, before the Betrayal of the Circle, Bane faced the primordial hordes as general of the armies. And when he led the troops, it was always with one of his Blades. These instilled fear in the hearts of his enemies, and envy in the eyes of his allies. For these blades were forged like no others before them, they were the blades which others were forged to imitate. When Bane allowed a follower to wield one of these blades, their prowess grew tenfold. Rumors have abounded over the ages of warriors who have been augmented by the possession of one of the Blades. But rarely have they surfaced for longer than a dozen years or so, disappearing with an adventurer at the end of their career. — Anthus Kormiiri, Calx Sapientia Legends place the number of these blades at either 3, 5, or 7. They are considered by many to be the templates by which other swords were created. Descriptions of the Blades in lore all describe them as exceptionally made, without blemish or imperfection. There are no maker’s marks along their lengths or magical signatures within their dweomers. Grey Tear Known as the “Open Wound”, Greytear is a slate grey scimitar. Touching the bare metal of the blade cause discomfort to living creatures, as if the living flesh is being turned away from the metal. It is similar to, but superior than, a Sword of Wounding: * Hit points lost to this weapon’s damage can be regained only through a short or long rest, rather than regeneration, magic, or any other means. * Once per turn, when you hit a creature with an attack using this magic weapon, you can wound the target. At the start of each of the wounded creature’s turns, it takes 1d4 necrotic damage for each time you’ve wounded it, and it can then make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw, ending the effects of all such wounds on a success. Alternatively, the wounded creature or a creature within 5 feet of it, can use an action to make a DC 15 Wisdom (Medicine) check, ending the effect of such wounds on it on a success. * On a successful attack, when the attacker chooses to wound a target, they can also choose to Augment this wound. To do this, they expend and roll a Hit Die. The wielder suffers this amount of necrotic damage, but the damage value of the augmented wound increases by this amount. (i.e. if you roll a 5, you take 5 points of damage, and that wound increases to d4+5.) If a victim is wounded multiple time, only the augmented wound scores this additional damage...however, if the wielder Augments multiple wounds on a single target, *all* of the wounds increase to the largest Augment value. (i.e. the wielder wounds a target 3 times, and Augments 1 of these. On the augment rolls, he rolls a 3. Each round, assuming he doesn't save, the victim now suffers 3d4+3. But then he wounds him again and decides to Augment that wound, rolling a 9. The victim now suffers 4d4+18 per round until he saves...) * The wielder gains the ability to cast the blade ward cantrip as a bonus action, although the resistance is not granted against damage caused by Greytear. This ability recharges with a short or a long rest. Shell Razor The party has learned that Cadphael Rush has encountered this blade in the past. The person relaying this information indicated that Lord Rush's account described it as a curved long sword, made of some white metal. A long white ribbon trails from the pommel. The accounts suggest that this ribbon somehow wards the wielder against harm. The God Hammer The party only knows this Blade's name, and that it was given to the goblin tribes. (And that the goblin's possession of it means they must "deal with the giant's envy on their own") Category:Myriden